The Winds of Tribulation
The Winds of Tribulation is the seventh case in Waterbell as well in Greenrose Plains. Plot After discovering that the Old Farmhouse mentioned in Matthew's Book, A Machine Creates It All, was real, they headed there about the one who stole it was hiding there, unfortunately, they found a woman who was impaled in a weather vane in the farmhouse. The victim's name was Aura Armstrong, who Joshua and the Player met in a previous investigation. Joshua thought that Aura was the one mentioned to be the one behind it all, but this was proven false as the team received a anonymous call from an unknown person, claiming that they had Samuel and Emily hostage, also they said they were also had the weather machine in their possession. Chief Helfer requested that do they want and let two of them go, the hostage taker said that they have 30 hours to solve their case or else, both of them will be killed and their corpses will be left in the police station's morgue. After that, Martina said that the phone call was from a meeting room that was used to held a meeting as the weather machine, with no other leads yet, the Player and Joshua headed there immediately. In there, they found clues and two other suspects, Robert Gordon, who was spying on the victim and Darren Pinder, his ID was found at the crime scene. and they found a note in the crime scene an incorrect calculation (according to Felicia), who was trying to calculate about the victim's coordinates in order to confuse the police about the murder. Felicia concluded that the killer has a terrible knowledge in Mathematics. In the end, they arrested Jonathan Archer of the murder of his own employee. Jonathan refuses to believe he was being arrested as he was innocent. Then, Joshua showed all the evidence pointing him as the killer, as he was being put with handcuffs, he immediately escaped with the evidence pointing him as the killer. Chief Helfer, frustrated with the situation and they found no traces of Samuel or Emily yet. But surprisingly, they found him stuck in a box in the meeting room together with Emily. Joshua relieved that Emily and Samuel were safe and sent them to the infirmary. In the other hand, they found.... Stats Victim * Aura Armstrong (found impaled in a weather vane) Murder Weapon * Weather Vane Killer * Jonathan Archer Crime Scenes Suspects Matthew Roland Author Jonathan Archer Head of WIA Mattheus Grisham Prison Warden Robert Gordon Escaped Prisoner Darren Pinder Film Director Killer's Profile * The killer has a bruise. * The killer has eyeglasses. * The killer has a terrible knowledge in mathematics. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Old Farmhouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Pen, Spyglass, Weather Vane, Notepad) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00; The killer has a bruise) * Examine Pen (Result: Barcode) * Analyze Barcode (Hours: 6:00:00; New Suspect: Matthew Roland) * Ask Matthew about his ball pen being in the crime scene * Analyze Spyglass (Hours: 9:00:00; New Suspect: Jonathan Archer) * Question Jonathan about his spyglass in the crime scene * Examine Weather Vane (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 5:00:00; The killer has eyeglasses) * Examine Notepad (Result: Unknown Code) * Analyze Unknown Code (Hours: 10:00:00; Unlocked Crime Scene: Secret Basement) * Investigate Secret Basement (Clues: Robert Grisham's Will) * Analyze Robert Grisham's Will (Hours: 8:00:00: New Suspect: Mattheus Grisham) * Question Mattheus about his father's will at the secret basement * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 One Storm Up (7/7)